Balap Bajaj
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto,Utau dan Guardian ingin ke rumah Tsukasa. tetapi karena alasan yang sangat tidak elit, jadilah mereka ngetrek pakai bajaj 0.0 Gimana jadinya? kita intip yuk XD RnR please!


**Balap bajaj**

**By : Kei Tsukiyomi  
**

**.**

Holaa…saya kembali. Ada yang kangen saya?

Readers: Nggaakkk…..

Saudara-saudara sekalian, turunkan harga laptop!

Ups, salah kalimat. Minna sekalian, dengan ini saya ciptakan, sebuah fict nista nan abal(apa sih). Ini pengalaman saya sendiri loh (gak nanya). Cuman demi presentase humor yang lebih, yah sengaja saya buat super lebay. Siapkan kacang untuk timpukin author. Ya udah deh, daripada banyak koar2 gaje, mending langsung baca aja.

….

Disclaimer : percuma deh, nganggep saya punya shugo chara. Toh yang memiliki hak patennya Peach-Pit sensei.

.

Summary : Guardian, Ikuto dan Utau ingin berkunjung ke rumah Tsukasa dan karena sesuatu hal yang kurang elit, walhasil jadilah mereka ngetrek pakai bajaj 0.0''

…

Warning : AU,OOC Akut, typo so pasti eksis. Jangan gunakan logika anda saat membaca fict ini. Gaje bin abal, tapi….review please!

**(^.-)v  
**

**XD  
**

**.  
**

Suatu hari, di hari yang terik dan begitu panas. Matahari sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menampakkan dirinya. Banyak masyarakat berlalu lalang.

Tertampaklah sekawanan cowo-cowo cakep nan unyu, dan tak lupa juga cewe-cewe cantik tengah berdiri di depan stasiun manggarai(?).

Mereka baru turun dari kereta. Semua orang yang ada di stasiun tersebut tercengang melihat mereka. Mulut mereka ternganga dan ada juga yang megap-megap karena kekurangan oksigen. 'mereka' itu adalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ikuto,Utau dan Guardian. Mereka terlihat begitu bersinar, gorgeus, awesome, asem. Abaikan kalimat terakhir. Mereka muncul dengan efek bling-bling(ets, ini bukan nama grup itu ya.) di belakang mereka. Sungguh menambah pesona.

Mereka berjalan keluar stasiun, langkah mereka bak model professional. Ikuto menampakkan senyumnya yang cling-cling ke segala penjuru. Hingga gadis-gadis nosebleed di tempat dan para lelaki sudah memakai kacamata hitam, karena senyuman Ikuto yang sungguh begitu menyilaukan(baca:mematikan). Utau dengan poker facenya, membuat para manusia yang ada disana menjerit "cool" kepadanya. Sedangkan Guardian, mereka tengah asik dadah-dadah pada pengunjung.

Mari kita lanjut pada saat mereka tiba di luar stasiun.

"Duh panas sekali ya, gak ada AC apa?" pertanyaan Utau sukses membuat Ikuto dan Guardian membatin _'ya ga ada lah, wong ini di jalan raya. Yang_ ada _juga AC alam a.k.a angin'._

Tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kuukai tidak mungkin bicara begitu.

"Utau-chan, mau aku kipasin?"

"Tidak usah deh."

"Sudah-sudah, daripada kelamaan, panggil aja kendaraannya," usulan Amu di setujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Bang, bajaj 4 bang!" teriak Nagihiko cuek. Tidak sadar bahwa mereka mendapat tatapan 'Ih-kok-cakep-cakep-naik-bajaj-gak-elit-banget._'_ Dari para manusia di sana. Dengan sigap 4 bajaj sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Mau kemana neng?" Tanya salah satu si abang bajaj pada Rima.

"Mau ke rumah guru bang, lokasinya di! #$%^&*." (alamat di rahasiakan). Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka segera menaiki bajaj tersebut. Urutannya adalah: TadAmuTo-KuTau-RimaHiko dan KaiYa.

Bajaj Kutau jalan duluan, selang beberapa menit TadAmuTo juga mulai melesat, RimaHiko dan KaiYa juga tidak mau kalah.

Ketika di perjalanan, Amu melihat bajaj Utau ada di depan mereka.

"Hei-hei, itu bajaj Utau di depan," tunjuk Amu pada Ikuto dan Tadase, begitu melihat bajaj KuTau ada di depan. "Bang, kejar bajaj di depan ya bang!" lanjut Amu. Tak perlu waktu lama, sang bajaj sudah melewati bajaj KuTau.

"Dadah Utau," ucap Amu pada Utau. Membuat Utau menjadi panas.

"Wah Utau, kita di balap. Bang, Kejar bang!" perintah Kukkai seraya menepuk punggung si abang.

"Siap mas," jawab si abang bajaj semangat 45.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara bajaj TadAmuTo vs bajaj KuTau. Mari kita lihat RimaHiko dan KaiYa.

"Kairi-chi,ayo kita kejar bajaj Amuchi dan lainnya. Abang tolong kejar bajaj yang di depan itu yah bang," pinta Yaaya, Kairi hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Rima dan Nagihiko sih anteng-anteng aja, tapi sedetik kemudian…

CLING….

Mata Nagihiko sudah berkilat-kilat, senyumnya pun berubah menjadi seringai. Nampaknya Nagihiko berubah karakter saudara-saudara.

WUSHH…

Bajaj RimaHiko melesat dengan kecepatan 250km/jam, meninggalkan bajaj teman-temannya di belakang. Mereka bengong melihat kejadian di luar nalar yang hanya terjadi beberapa detik tersebut 0.0

Utau tersadar dari lamunannya dan…

"Wah gak bias di biarin, minggir bang!" paksa Utau udah kayak preman pasar. Utau menggeser si abang bajaj hingga ke belakang(?) dan sekarang dialah yang mengendarai si bajaj. Kuukai _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Utau mengendarai bajajnya dengan brutal. Dalam waktu 10 detik saja, Utau sudah membalap yang lainnya.

"Duluan ya minna," ejek Utau penuh seringai.

"**Pangeran**, duluan ya," canda Kuukai pada Tadase.

TUING….

Muncul mahkota di kepala Tadase

"Pangeran?" ucapnya

"Aduh, Tadase berubah karakter. Bisa gawat nih," Amu mulai panik.

"Udah, biarin aja. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang menarik." Muncul seringai setan ala Mio di anime Skip Beat pada Ikuto.

"Jangan memanggilku PANGERAN! AKU INI MAHARAJA! AWAS KAU," teriak Tadase dan mulai menguasai setir.

WUSSHH…..

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Tadase sudah berada di garis depan.

"Wah, pembalap gak jadi, begini nih," kata Ikuto seraya memeluk Amu. Ckckck…mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tuh -.-

"Ngajak ribut nih ceritanya, oke jadi." Utau menambah kecepatannya, sedangkan para abang bajaj udah komat-kamit agar bajaj mereka sehat wal afiyat.

"Oh Jashin-sama, lindungi kami," jerit si abang salah fandom.

TadAmuTo vs KuTau vs RimaHiko vs KaiYa

Siapakah yang akan menang?

Tunggu di chapter depan.

.

.

.

Gak deng, masih lanjut.

.

Di tengah balapan reality memantang maut mereka. Tiba-tiba ada satu bajaj yang melewati mereka semua.

Bukan, bukan bajaj KuTau atau yang lainnya. Lantas siapa?

"Anak-anak, duluan ya, bye."

Setelah berkata begitu, sang bajaj pun tak terlihat lagi.

"Bu-bukankah itu, Sanjou nee-san dan Nikaidou sensei?" Tanya Kairi heran plus _sweatdrop_. Yang lainnya pun tak kalah _sweatdrop_ akut.

5 menit kemudian, Ikuto, Utau dan Guardian telah sampai di depan rumah sang guru a.k.a Tsukasa.

"Makasih ya bang, nih ongkosnya!" Kuukai langsung memberi uang yang di sambut dengan tangan gemetar oleh para abang bajaj.

Sabar ya bang.

"Loh ada Nikaidou sensei dan Sanjou-san, berarti tadi benar kalian yah?" Tanya Yaaya yang melihat sejoli itu di depan rumah Tsukasa.

"Hehehe…iya…" Nikaidou hanya bias menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ting-tong

Ikuto menekan bel rumah Tsukasa.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," tampaklah Tsukasa di depan pintu

"Loh kalian kenapa keringatan dan nafas kalian memburu gitu?" lanjut Tsukasa

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, habis adu adrenalin aja kok," jawab Ikuto tenang padahal udah dag-dig-dug tuh.

"Eh?" Tsukasa makin bingung dengan jawaban Ikuto.

"Sudahlah sensei, kita tidak di kasih masuk nih?" ucap Rima kegerahan di luar terus.

"Iya-iya, ayo masuk."

Tsukasa segera menyiapkan minum untuk mereka.

Waktu terus berjalan, yang di lewati oleh obrolan mereka. hingga saat pulang.

"Ayo kita mulai balapan ronde ke-2!" tantang Ikuto

"Siapa takut?" jawab Kuukai.

"Balapan?" Tanya Tsukasa heran saat mengantar mereka pulang

"Bang bajaj 5 bang (tambahan sanjou dan nikaidou)," panggil Tsukasa.

Ckiit….pas para abang bajaj menoleh untuk melihat siapa penumpang mereka…

"Jiah, mereka lagi. Salah apa saya hingga dapat penumpang macam mereka," tangis si abang bajaj yang ternyata adalah bajaj yang tadi pemirsa.

"Lets play the game begin, minna," mulai Utau sok inggris, dan balapan ronde ke-2 pun tak terelakan lagi.

"Oppa Gangnam style!" ucap Ikuto + langsung nari-nari gaje.

oohh...Ikuto, betapa OOCnya dirimu.

Dan entah darimana lagu fenomenal tersebut langsung membahana sebagai backsound balapan mereka.

End

.

Author: Huft...selesai juga *ngelap keringet*

Ikuto, Utau & Guardian : Kubur dia, dasar author bejat! (pegang pacul + iket author)

Author: Tidakkkkk! Saya salah apa?

Minna : BANYAKKK!

AUTHOR: Help me!

L: Sepertinya saya mendengar ada yang minta tolong?

Author: L-chan tolong saya ada KIRA di sini. *bohong*

L: Anda siapa? Tidak ada kira di sini. *pergi*

Author : Tidakkkk mi-minna san please ripiu ya, please. Author mau di bunuh nih *kibar bendera kuning*

Ikuto,Utau,Guardian: Hihihihi...

Amu: Minna, sebenarnya saya kasihan juga liat tuh author di siksa, jadi tolong review ya. biar tuh author seneng.

author: Arigatou gonzaimasu :D


End file.
